Noble's Insanity
by DeviusOne569
Summary: Aizen has finally been defeated and everyone is now able to relax. But when an unusual phenomenal starts happening and only Byakuya notices, he must look into it secretly. Will he be able help the dark side of an ally he doesn't even like, or will he just get rid of the nuisance? yaoi, Byakuya x Shirosaki, reviews welcomed but please no bad comments. (possibly slight OOC-ness)
1. Bad Omen

**Silvya: Alright! As I promised, I deleted this from Angryanimeperv64 account and have posted it on my new one edited!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Bleach, Tite Kubo does~**

* * *

**Noble's Insanity (Chapter 1 - Bad Omen)**

It was a cold and cloudy day in Karakura Town as Ichigo was sitting on a bench, watching his younger sister Karin play in her Soccer Tournament. "Hey, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime exclaimed to Ichigo as she walked up to him with Uryu and Rukia at her side. "Hey...what are you all doing here? I thought you all went to hat-and-clogs' place." Ichigo asked as he watched Karin make another goal.

"Urahara-san has requested you to come to his shop, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime chimed. Ichigo sighed before standing and stretching and tells them "Alright...just let me wait for Karin's game to finish." Uryu adjusts his glasses before replying "Very well, Kurosaki-san" and the three stand with Ichigo.

After half an hour, Ichigo drops Karin off at home and makes his way to the Urahara Shop with Orihime, Rukia and Uryu. "Ah, Kurosaki-san! It's good to see you again!" Urahara exclaimed before avoiding a soul pager thrown by Ichigo. "What the hell do you want hat-and-clogs?!" Ichigo yelled angrily at Urahara. "That's so mean to do...Kurosaki-san..." Urahara fake pouted. This just caused Ichigo to glare at the shop owner.

"Calm down Ichigo" Yoruichi said before walking into the room, signaling for the other three to leave. Once the three are out of the room, Yoruichi sits down with Ichigo and Urahara. "Now Kurosaki-kun, we need you to go to Soul Society and deliver these goods to Twelve Division Kurotsuchi-taicho and give the Head-taicho this report." Urahara states seriously before pushing an envelope across the table to Ichigo. Ichigo picked up the envelope and looked it over before asking "What's this all about?"

Urahara and Yoruichi look at each other before both nod and look back at Ichigo. "You see, Ichigo" Yoruichi started "It's about the Bounts and Arrancars we have all met. It's to help us discover if any new ones of either kind appear again in this world but it needs to be modified with the new system in Division Twelve barracks. So...we decided to send you since the Head-taicho has requested to speak with you." Urahara finished. "Wha...what? Why does the Head-taicho want to speak?" Ichigo asked, almost nervous. Urahara just smiled before replying "That's completely confidential till you get there. Now, off with you!"

After arguing with Urahara for about twenty minutes, Ichigo separated from his body and passed through the Senkaimon Urahara had conjured up. He didn't notice that the bad feeling he had been getting since the Senkaimon opened was true until Shirosaki, his insane inner hollow, started to talk in his head. "Stay on yer' toes Ichigo..." Shirosaki quietly told his host. Ichigo thought it was odd the way Shirosaki had said that and was about to ask his inner hollow what he meant when there was a loud buzzing sound in his ears and a deep laugh in his head. Before he knew what was even happening, the buzzing and deep laugh had disappeared and his vision went black.

* * *

It was actually relatively nice out in Seireitei; no Arrancars, no Bounts, no Quincy's, no idiot substitute Shinigami...all was enjoyable for the noble Shinigami taicho in months. Byakuya Kuchiki was minding his own business as usual at Division 6 barracks and finishing his paperwork when Renji Abarai barged in and yelled "Kuchiki-taicho! Have you seen Rukia and Ichigo?"

Byakuya looked up slowly at his red-haired lieutenant, hiding his irritation behind his calm exterior. "No, I have not. Last I heard…Rukia and Kurosaki Ichigo left to Karakura Town early this morning."

"Oh…alright. Thank you Kuchiki-taicho!" Renji said before running out of Byakuya's office. Byakuya sighed and messaged his temples for he had been working eighteen hours straight without a break and was now accumulating a headache. Off in the distance he could hear a storm brewing, making him inwardly groan. He had never been fond of storms after Hisana's death, now reminding him of his despair instead of making him feel at peace.

When he turned to start on his work again, the warning alarm suddenly went off, signaling an intruder in Seireitei. He turned abruptly to the window after he stood when he saw a flash of red and black, only to see more flashes of white covering what remained. He quickly shunpo's halfway to the First Division and was about to run the rest of the way but stopped when he saw a flash of red and black again…only it was closer to the Rukon District then it had the first time. Renji appears next to Byakuya, worry creased on his face.

"Kuchiki-taicho, you go on ahead to the Head-taicho and I'll deal with whatever trouble is here!" Renji declared to Byakuya. "No, you are to go to the Head-taicho in my place…I have to be somewhere else at the moment" Byakuya states before he shunpo's away without waiting for a response. Renji just watched Byakuya shunpo's away, curious as to why his taicho would dismiss meeting the Head-taicho but soon dismissed it himself and shunpo's to the First Division.

Byakuya had just gotten to the gate that separates Seireitei and the Rukon District from each other when he saw another flash of black and red coming from the Izinari District. "That power and color…why is Ichigo here? What's going on?" Byakuya thought along with others he wasn't paying as much attention to. All he knew was that Ichigo was, judging by the color of the flashes mixed the flashes of lightning and the spiritual pressure, and that something was wrong…terribly wrong if Ichigo was causing it. He didn't like ever not knowing what was happening around him; it had always unsettled him. With an unknown burst of energy determination and curiosity, Byakuya took off towards the Izinari District with an unnatural tightening in his chest that didn't understand...the lightning flashing and thunder booming all around. Little did he know this storm was anything but normal and should have been taken as a bad omen for the normally calm nobleman.


	2. Ominous Silence

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from Bleach. It all belongs to the great Tite Kubo.**

**Noble's Insanity (Chapter 2 – Ominous Silence)**

Ichigo couldn't see anything...just darkness no matter which direction he faced. From out of nowhere, there was a bright flash of white along with the loud yet deep rumble. "Thunder? But...does that mean it's storming in Seireitei?" he thought as he looked around. "But then...where am I? It's not Soul Society...wait, that's right. I must be passed out in the Senkaimon...but this isn't my inner world either..." he continued to think in confusion.

"Hey, Zangetsu! Where are you?!" Ichigo shouted out into the darkness. Of course...there was no reply. "What the hell...is going on?" he asked himself outwardly. Then there was the deep laughter again, echoing all around Ichigo through the darkness. "Who are you?! Show yourself, you coward!" he shouted to the darkness. His only response was the silencing of the laughter and he sighed, thankful it had stopped...that is until all he heard next was high pitch screaming of all kinds; children and adults, male and female. He quickly covered his ears to block the nightmarish sound but it just got louder. "What is going on around me?!" he yelled out to no one in particular, in hopes of quieting down the sound around him but it failed. He collapses to the his knees, clutching his head tightly.

* * *

It took only twenty to twenty-five minutes for Byakuya to reach the Izinari District. He searched his entire surroundings, checking for any anomalies or hostile residence…but all was silent except for the rumbling thunder all around. "Something's off…this is one of the most dangerous districts and yet there isn't a single person in sight…" Byakuya thought to himself as he continued to look around, analyzing the area. Suddenly, there was another flash of red and black a few yards away. He shunpo's to the area just as a rumble of thunder sounded the area with a flash of lighting and what he saw with the flashing light of the storm actually made his blood run cold.

Everywhere he looked just made his stomach turn with each new sight; dead bodies lying everywhere the eye can see. "What is going on here?" he thought as he took a step back, trying to recompose himself. He suddenly started running through the entire district, looking for any survivors at all...only to come up with nothing but corpses. He now stands atop the roof of a shack containing a slaughtered family, just at a loss of words and thoughts.

It was silent...completely silent. Dead silent. Something was definitely wrong and apparently he was the only one who knew so far and he knew it. Just as he was about to just turn back to report the Head-taicho, there was another flash of red and black. "What is that blasted light?" he asked outwardly, if anything to just break the damn silence, with irritation lacing his voice.

The light appeared again, only a few yards away again in the forest to the west. Byakuya instantly runs off towards the area in hopes off finally finding out what the cause was...though he already had a good idea. He was at the spot in only about five minutes...only to find nothing but a small clearing in the forest. "Why? Why was Ichigo here and why is he moving away from Seireitei? Why did he kill all those rukon residents?" Byakuya thought, his mind racing with other thoughts but the questions had more priority at the moment.

He took off once more, going even farther from Seireitei to stop the murderer...if only he knew for sure who it was then he would just charge in stop the person, but not knowing all the details stopped him from committing such an act. Now, all he could was hope he could end all the blasted bloodshed that should not be occurring.

* * *

~ Sylvia: Yeah...sorry this one was shorter, but I'm trying my best! Reviews would be appreciated! Till next time! XD ~


	3. White Death

**Sylvia: Hey everyone, I'm back again with the third chapter! It took longer than I thought but I finally have it! Thanks to all those who have been reading my horrible first fanfic, so...read and enjoy!**

**By the way, something you'll need to now for this chapter: "Speaking", _Mystery Voice in Shirosaki's head_, **_Mystery Person's thoughts_

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own nothing of Bleach...It all belongs to Tite Kubo...*sniff***

* * *

**Chapter 3 - White Death**

After almost fifteen minutes of running, Byakuya finally saw another flash of black and red close by followed by screams. He shunpos the rest of the way only to find himself in another village, some of the villagers dead on the ground before him. What could possible cause Ichigo to do this? As far as Byakuya could remember, Ichigo never killed unless it was absolutely necessary...so why was he doing this now? And why was he the only one noticing this?! Byakuya, unfortunately, just could think of a good reason to his questions. Suddenly, there is a huge explosion to his left and he turns to see a fierce fire raging. He quickly shunpos to the fire and sees a shadow figure standing in the center of the flames holding a zanpakto that could belong to only one certain Substitute Shinigami. The dark figure turned around and what Byakuya saw made him freeze in place. It was Ichigo...but his hair and skin were pale white, his zanpakto and entire shihakusho were swapped in color, and his eyes were like that time Byakuya remembered atop Sokyoku Hill...pitch black with yellow irises. But how could that be? Last I heard, Ichigo had destroyed his inner hollow!

The fact that those eyes were looking straight at him made his skin crawl and he wanted to just destroy whatever it was, seeing as it was no longer the Ichigo he knew, but he had to find out the basics of the situation first. "You there. State your name and purpose now." Byakuya commanded calmly. "Ichigo's inner hollow...and I'm here to kill you all!" the figure shouted to the noble. Byakuya watched as Shirosaki walked towards him in a mocking manner. Could this really be Ichigo's hollow in control? Byakuya's thoughts were put to a stop then as Shirosaki charged at him, Zangetsu held tightly. He quickly shunpos a few feet away on top of a shack to avoid Shirosaki's attack but the crazy humanoid hollow just followed him ease and slashed down at the noble. Byakuya had no choice but to quickly unsheathe Senbonzakura and block Shirosaki's strike. Tch! The power to Ichigo's hollow has grown tremendously since I fought it...that is NOT a good thing!

"Hah! What's the matter Byakuya?! You seem distracted!" Shirosaki yelled at Byakuya. "I don't think so." Byakuya grunted before throwing Shirosaki back into an empty shack, causing it to collapses on the humanoid hollow. When the dust cleared, some of the debris was just blown away from the collapsed shack and Shirosaki stood, his irises glowing a deep orange. "Heh! That all you got Byakuya?!" Shirosaki shouted to Byakuya before swinging Zangetsu at the noble from a distance. Byakuya shunpos out of the way and just realized something was off about Shirosaki. He's not as quick as he was during Sokyoku Hill...and his eyes aren't the same color. What's going on here? Byakuya holds his zanpakto up in front of his body and it starts glowing pink. "You will understand now hollow, that you will not be able to surprise me this time nor defeat me." Byakuya stated coldly. "Guess we'll find out, eh Byakuya?!" Shirosaki yelled before laughing maniacally and charging at the noble. "Scatter, Senbonzakura" Byakuya says and his zanpakto dissolves into a thousand sakura-petal blades. "It'll take more than your shikai to de-"

"Bakudo 61: Rikujokoro" Byakuya says and six bars of light slam into Shirosaki, immobilizing the humanoid hollow. "What the hell?! Such impudence and cowardly methods of fighting me! It's sickening!" Shirosaki shouts before breaking the Bakudo. "Oh wait...that's right, I forgot. That's just how you damn Shinigami fight!" he growls out and charges at Byakuya again before the noble could recall Senbonzakura, slashing across Byakuya's chest. Shirosaki brings Zangetsu down on Byakuya but the noble blocks with a reformed Senbonzakura and pushes the humanoid hollow back a few yards. It would seem my normal methods won't work on this nuisance. "What's the matter Byakuya? You were stronger than this the last time I fought you...or is it you've just grown old and tired? If that's the case, I can help you" Shirosaki said with a sarcastic tone. "You have become delusional, hollow" Byakuya stated casually before lifting his palm out and a red flame appears. "Hado 31: Shakkaho!" said in a commanding tone, sending the fireball at Shirosaki. Shirosaki jumps at just the right time and avoids the entire explosion all together. "Hado 4: Byakurai."

Shirosaki looks up to see Byakuya in the air above him and a bolt of lightning shoot from the noble's index finger to him. Moving as fast as he can, Shirosaki is able to divert the lightning to his left shoulder by a quick side step, he collapses to one knee as Byakuya lands on the ground a few feet away. "Give up hollow" Byakuya demands. "Tch! That was a cheap move and you know it!" Shirosaki shouts before holding his sword out in Byakuya's direction. "BAN-" _**What do you think you're doing?** _"Aaaaaaaahh!" Shirosaki cries out as he drops down to his knees, gripping his head tightly and Zangetsu lying on the ground forgotten. Byakuya looks upon Shirosaki with his eyes wide slightly in surprise. "Get out! Get out! Get the hell out of my head!" Shirosaki shouts out. 'What's wrong with him? Has he finally lost his mind?' Byakuya thought.

**_Return to Seireitei immediately!_** "No...Get out of my head! I take orders from no one!" Shirosaki shouted before his hollow mask started to form. Byakuya's eyes widen slightly more at the sight of the mask forming before he holds out hand again. "Walls of ironsand, a priestly pagoda, glowing ironclad fireflies. Standing upright, silent to the end. Bakudo 75: Gochutekkan" Byakuya quickly states and five incredibly tall and thick pillars appear and pin Shirosaki to the ground. Shirosaki cries out in pain and irritation as he tries to break out, causing two of the pillars to collapse. This has gone on long enough.

Shirosaki bursts out of the spell and charges with Zangetsu in hand at Byakuya who points at the humanoid hollow. "Sajo Sabaku" Byakuya says and Shirosaki's arms are suddenly bound behind his body, causing him to drop Zangetsu again and stumble. "Hiryugekizokushintenraiho" Byakuya says instantly after the Bakudo took affect causing a gigantic blast of spiritual energy to fire from the noble, resulting in a truly enormous explosion where Shirosaki was immobilized at. An ear-piercing cry erupts from the explosion, causing Byakuya to turn away to return to Seireitei with the belief he had destroyed the monster. The explosion faded out and from the ashes of the surrounds came a hysteric laughter only one person could have, resulting in Byakuya abruptly turning back and sees Shirosaki laughing on the ground. "What is so funny, hollow?" Byakuya asked.

"The fact that you can't se-" Shirosaki started but was stopped instantly by a fierce pain in his, causing him to cry out again. _**You must never give the enemy the plan, stupid hollow! You're dismissed!**_ As soon as those words were placed in his head, Shirosaki froze instantly before becoming limp on the ground, unconscious. Byakuya watched Shirosaki closely for a few moments, seeing if the humanoid hollow was trying to trick him but after those few moments passed he decided that the hollow was doing no such thing. Byakuya walked over to Shirosaki's limp body and knelt down next to him before turning him over onto his back, noticing that the hollow was only unconscious. Wait...wouldn't Ichigo have regained control once the hollow was incapable of fighting anymore? He couldn't just leave the hollow here for the Science Division to find and experiment on, it would be cruel...though he didn't know why he felt that way considering they were practically enemies. Seeing as the hollow would not be disappearing or awakening any time soon, he sighed before picking Shirosaki up with one of the humanoid hollow's arms over his shoulder and shunpos out of the area and towards Seireitei. Little did he know that the 13 Gotei were fighting an enemy of their own.

Meanwhile in Seireitei, a huge explosion blew Division One to pieces. Among those still standing on the battlefield are Renji, Soi Fon, Shunsui, Toshiro and Kenpachi...along with the glowing-white figure standing on the debris. The five Shinigami still standing have cuts and bruises and gashes everywhere, covered in blood as they stand before a strong opponent. "Damn that hollow...just had to be stubborn in the end" the glowing figure growled out to no one in particular. "Hollow? So, you brought an ally with you?" Shunsui questioned as he lifted the two swords that make up Katen Kyokotsu. "Does this mean that our theories of you being an Arrancar are correct?" Toshiro asked immediately after. The figure scoffs at them. "Now, why would I tell you, beings lower than me, all that when it is obvious that it would be pointless!" the glowing figure taunted.

"What'd you say?!" Renji shouted. "You arrogant bastard!" Soi Fon stated coldly. "Let's keep this going!" Kenpachi shouted with excitement and ran up to the figure with his zanpakto raised. "Heh...pitiful..." the figure chuckled out before lifting one arm and effectively stopping Kenpachi's attack. "I'm afraid this has not gone according to my plan...farewell Shinigami, for now" the figure casually stated before disappearing entirely. _Damn you Shirosaki for not doing as I ordered!_

The Shinigami don't waste any time with thoughts on why the enemy retreated as they jump right into action with the injured. So, naturally, no one noticed Byakuya holding an unconscious Shirosaki just outside the area scanning the surroundings and the extent of damage and casualties.

* * *

~ Sylvia: Yeah, I know...it completely sucked but I tried my best. It was also my first fight scene so please don't yell at me! *bows* Also, there's this nice button at the bottom of screen so feel free to push it and review! Anyways, thanks for reading and I will bring Chapter 4 sometime next week. Until then everyone! ^w^ ~


	4. Tiring Tempers

**~Hey guys! I know I said I'd post this a weeks ago but I came across some complications so it took longer than expected. Posting on other stories we've made, having to keep up in school, plus MY dentist appointments, getting ready for the anime convention in town...it was just too much to take at once. It's probably my worst chapter too...Sorry! -Bows- Anyways, read and enjoy!~**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Tiring Tempers**

It was almost unbearable. The fact that despite what his instincts told him, he kept the fact that he was keeping that hollow hidden in his household from everyone else...even the Head-taicho. He sighed deeply as he thought of what he was going to do. He had a multitude of questions that he wanted answers to but had to wait for the hollow to awaken first. And hopefully without any ruckus or trouble. The noble got up from behind his desk and left the Calligraphy room, making his way to the dining room.

Along the way, he met up with his younger sister, Rukia. "Good morning Nii-sama. I trust you had good nights rest?" Rukia asked the older noble. If only she knew he had stayed up all night doing leftover paperwork and making sure the hollow wouldn't attempt an escape. Of course, he'd never tell anyone that. "Yes. Let us go and eat breakfast now..." Byakuya tiredly stated before resuming his way towards the dining room. They ate in silence for a few minutes before they headed out to their separate barracks.

Byakuya entered his division barracks, slightly surprised Renji was training with Zabimaru. I had been a while since any of the zanpakto really made any real appearance. On seeing Byakuya enter the barracks, Renji seethed his zanpakto in its scabbard and bowed to Byakuya in respect as Zabimaru disappeared. "It's good to see you are alright Kuchiki-taicho. After you went off towards the Rukon District, I'll admit I wa-"

"Renji. I was just checking the perimeter and got held up" Byakuya interrupted the red head with the lie. "Of course, Kuchiki-taicho" Renji responded as Byakuya headed into his office. Byakuya sat in his office and with one look at the stack of papers pilling his desk, he groaned loudly. It was already stressful having to stay awake all night to watch an insane hollow, but paperwork was a major kicker. He could only hope that Renji had actually done his section of the paperwork. He took a deep breathe to try to relax a bit before he started on the stack of paperwork.

* * *

It was dark...and cold...and stuffy? Where was he? Last he remembered was the sound of multiple screaming. 'Am I dead' he questioned himself as he looked around the infinite darkness surrounding him. How long has it been since his body was taken from his control? How many had he hurt? Ichigo curled up like a scared child, trying to hide himself away in the darkness. He was afraid he'd kill those he loved and now just wanted to disappear...

* * *

Byakuya set the brush down and leaned back in his chair in the Division 6 barracks Captain office. He sighed as he sank further down in the chair to relax better for once. The paperwork had been hell like usual. He felt tense and ached in his hand and shoulders. What he wouldn't give for the shoulder massage Ichigo gave him on one occasion a while back when he was too tired to stop the persistent orange haired Substitute Shinigami...

There was a sudden loud knock making the noble sit straight and put his stoic expressionless mask on. He never aloud anyone to see him unless he had that exact emotionless expression on. "Enter" he commanded and the door opened to reveal the red haired lieutenant, Renji, with a smirk. "Kuchiki-taicho! You can go home and rest. I'll take care of whatever's left!" Renji suggested and Byakuya nods in approval before standing and leaving the barracks quickly, wanting to do nothing but rest as soon as possible. The cool night breeze blew past him and through his hair, making him feel slightly refreshed. That is until he remembered he still had Ichigo's hollow sealed in his household.

* * *

"How dare that arrogant bastard lock me away like this!" Shirosaki yelled out in a room somewhere in the Kuchiki Household. He pulls on the chains to break out, but with the Bakudo collar around his neck sealing his hollow powers away he couldn't even budge the chain from the wall. He slumps against the wall, breathing a little heavily from exhaustion of using so much stamina and strength. It was dark, cold and a little stuffy in the cell despite it being so clean. He hated it so much...he felt as weak as a damn mortal human!

'Why...Why didn't King take over while was out? That's not like him...What do you think Zangetsu?' he mentally asked, calling out for the zanpakto. However, there was no answer. "Dammit...the stuck-up, arrogant asshole must've taken Zangetsu and sealed him away as well..." the hollow grumbled. Shirosaki stood up again slowly and leaned against the wall, his temper finally reaching the limit. "GET YOUR ARROGANT NOBLE ASS DOWN HERE, BYAKUYA KUCHIKI!"

Byakuya awoke with a start as he heard his name being shouted from below his room, sitting spine straight and eyes wide. He growled lowly as he closed his eyes and covered his face with the palms of his hands. He was now highly irritated with his sleep being disturbed by the Substitute Shinigami's insane hollow. 'This hollow will soon pay for awakening me...' the noble inwardly grumbled as he slowly stood and put a warmer yukata on before leaving his room.

"Tch! That arrogant ass is probably in his room catching up on his beauty sleep..." Shirosaki irritably grumbled. Just as he was about to shout out again in anger, the door in the ceiling opened and Byakuya dropped down through it. "Silence your voice this instant, hollow" Byakuya commanded in a strict tone. "Tch, and why should I listen to you Shinigami?" Shirosaki countered.

"You are completely immobile in a hidden area of my families household. No one but me knows you are here. If you do not want to die from starvation, I suggest you be silent NOW" Byakuya threatened in a dangerous tone most would beg for mercy or forgiveness after hearing. Shirosaki froze instantly and looked directly at Byakuya to see if what the noble said was true or a bluff. Unfortionatly, he saw absolutely no emotion on the noble's face, unable to read him.

"Why should I believe you? I bet it's an empty threat. You Shinigami need Ichigo to much to us die." Shirosaki sneered at the noble quietly, making Byakuya smirk, too tired to hide how felt anymore. "Apparently you do believe me though, as you have quieted your voice.

That really pissed Shirosaki off but before he could yell at the noble, Byakuya had already left through the ceiling door and slammed it shut. Shirosaki tugged hard on his chains as he tried to follow the noble. "Byakuya! Get back here!" he shouted up the noble but received no answer. He collapsed back on the ground against the wall. 'You'll pay, Kuchiki...I'll make you pay for this...' he thought before roughly slamming his head back against the wall, successfully knocking himself out as he did not want think or do anything anymore at the moment.

* * *

~Yeah, it was crappy but oh well! Thanks for waiting and reading! Please review if you can! Till next time!~


	5. Mystery Memories

**~ Sylvia: Hey everyone! So...yeah, I'm finally back. I am SOOOOO sorry that I've been gone so long but when it comes to summer from school, I don't do ANYTHING and when I actually tried to do this during the summer it turned out so horrible I just decided to wait...also I just lost any inspiration for writing when I got into drawing, so I'm very sorry! The when I tried to do it when school started back up, I couldn't find the time. School is still really pushing me hard and I hardly have any free time at home now. Plus...I'm going through some personal problems involving my family...But I give this to you now to hopefully make-up for it ^w^' Oh...and they might seem to be little OOC...sorry. ~**

**Disclaimer: Everything Bleach belongs completely to Tite Kubo**

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Memory Mystery**

Byakuya, the least to say, was very tired and irritated. First Ichigo's damn hollow woke him up and he wasn't able to go back to sleep, then he's been having to deal with new recruits at the squad for the past seven hours. So to say that he wasn't a little hot tempered when Renji whined about doing his work would be the understatment of the century.

"Just shut up and do it before I slice you to pieces with Senbonzakura!" he yelled, causing Renji to jump slightly and instantly be silent. Byakuya took a deep breath to recompose himself before going back to his paperwork, ignoring Renji's questioning look.

'I swear when I get back, that hollow is going to pay for waking me this morning...' he growled to himself as he took a sip of his tea. He slowly finished the paperwork and left, reminding Renji not to leave till he was done before he shunpos outside the division barracks.

Shirosaki, to say the least, was bored out of his mind, just laying on the floor in the tiny hidden room he was left in, glaring at the ceiling. He was mad that he had let this happen to himself...let that voice get to him. And now, he's pissed he can't just go back into the inner world and let Ichigo deal with this shit but nooo...nothing ever goes the way he wants it to.

Just as he was going turn on his side and try to sleep some more, a shadowy figure appeared in the room with the ceiling door open. "Who might you be?" he asked, sitting up. "Wouldn't you like to know" the shadowy figure said before sending spiritual energy down at Shirosaki in waves. The hollow quickly rolled away as much as he could, avoiding the spiritual energy and allowing it to cut the chain. When he looked up, the figure was gone. Seeing this as his chance, he jumped up and climbed out of the room.

Just as he got up in the room, there was an explosion on his left, sending him flying through the wall and out into the garden of the Kuchiki manor. He rolled a few feet and coughed from the impact the explosion had on his body. Damn, it hurt like hell! With the collar around his neck sealing his spiritual energy off, he couldn't fight or take that kind of damage. As he tried to stand, he was forced back on the ground with foot pushing down on his back.

"I'll give you a minute to beg for your life, if you want to live" the figure holding Shirosaki down said calmly. "Tch! I don't beg for anything! So you can fuck off!" Shirosaki yelled up at the figure despite having a sword held at his throat.

"Very well..." the figure said and just as he was about to take off the hollow's head, six glowing bars immobilized him. Both the figure and Shirosaki looked over and saw Byakuya walking towards them. "Who are you?" he asked the man holding his hollow prisoner down. His hair looked almost teal and was styled to one side, his eyes a bright eye and a hollow mask on the right side of his face.

"Arturo Plateado" the figure said before instantly breaking the kido. Just as Byakuya raised his hand to execute another, Arturo left through a garganta. Realizing he would be gone for awhile, Byakuya walked over to the hollow laying on the ground, seemingly in defeat. "Are you going to lay there all day?" he asked irritably.

Shirosaki moved his head to the side and glared up at the noble. Who was he to think he was better than him? Oh, right...because he has no powers right now and the noble could do whatever he wanted to him. Torture, kill, imprison...he didn't like any of those ideas! He growled as he slowly stood up, looking Byakuya in the eye. "If my powers weren't sealed away, I could've easily taken him on.." he grumbled. Byakuya turned away and started walking to the manor. "Possibly...but then you would've run as well and I can't allow that."

"What the hell makes you think I would run?!" Shirosaki growled as he followed Byakuya. Yes, he probably would have run but whether he liked it or not, he eventually would've had to return...he would easily be a target out there without his powers.

"You are a hollow, and hollows always run when they get into trouble they cannot defeat." the noble said calmly, walking into his room. Shirosaki grinned as he walked in. "Most would, yes...but I don't run like a coward."

Byakuya looked over at him. "Your awfully calm compared to the last time we talked and let me remind you that if you ever wake me again, you'll wish for death."

Shirosaki snorted. The though of him dying by the hands of a shinigami was insanity itself. It would never happen. "You keep telling yourself that shinigami."

Byakuya turned to him with a glare. "Do you have a name or title you go by?"

Shirosaki smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Then I will simply hand you over to Central 46 where you will most likely be sentenced to death immediately" Byakuya said turning away the hollow.

"...Shirosaki"

Byakuya turned back to the hollow who had his head down, surprised he had gotten an answer but didn't show it. "Excuse me?"

Shirosaki lifted his head and glared at Byakuya. "That's my name...Shirosaki Ikasoruk." He said, hating he let the noble win. As much as he didn't like Byakuya and answering his questions, the thought of dying didn't settle with him too well.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "A very unusual one"

Shirosaki grinned. "Im not normal so you shouldn't expect one."

Byakuya walked over and shut the door to his room before turning to the hollow. "Alright...I want you to tell me everything you know that happened the other day" the noble commanded. Shirosaki took a step back with a glare, he had been dreading that question from the very start of his imprisonment. "I...don't really remember..."

"I guess you'll need something to help jog your memory." Byakuya said as he grabbed the hilt of his zanpakto. Shirosaki's eyes widen. Was the noble going to threaten him, even attack him just to get his answer?! Not taking any chances, I charge at him to stop him or land the first hit. Byakuya's eyes widen in surprise before he sidesteps, easily avoiding the weakened hollow who skids to a stop and quickly turning towards him.

Byakuya had thought if he put his weapon down and gotten some food and a drink for the hollow, it would help him get his answers, but he didn't expect him to attack him in response. As he reach for his zanpakto again, he stopped when he saw Shirosaki tense again. So...the hollow thought he was threatening him? Heh...how foolish. "I will return in a bit, stay here and for your own sake...behave" he stated before leaving and closing the door behind him.

Shirosaki stood there for a few minutes in surprise. He had left him alone in a room, with no security or guards, nothing keeping him there. Was he really that arrogant or just stupid?! Escape sounded nice, but it wasn't like he was being tortured...in fact he was being treated kindly compared to how he thought he would be. It wasn't so bad really. Looking around for a moment, he goes over and sits on a cushion on the floor, deciding he should just wait and see what would happen when the noble returned. Maybe he could even figure out why Ichigo wasn't trying to regain control and why he's unable to return to Ichigo's inner world.

After a few more minutes, Byakuya walked into the room with a plate full of food and a cup of tea. Shutting the door behind himself with a foot, he walked over to the table to the side of the room and set the plate and cup on it. Shirosaki had watched him very closely, ready to make a move at any moment.

Byakuya took a step away from the table, trying to be as non-threatening as possibly. If he was to get answers, he would have to play nice...for now.

Shirosaki stood and slowly made his way over to the table, still wary of the shinigami. Once he realizes that he wasn't going to attack him, he sat in front of the table and started to eat. God, this food was so much better than the food Ichigo ever ate!

Byakuya almost smirked. The look on the hollow's face said everything. Of course the food here is better than that in the world of the living. Within minutes, Shirosaki had ate everything and was drinking some of his tea.

"Good to know the food here is satisfactory for you. Now..." he stood in front of the door to block any escape attempts. "How about you tell me what you remember of the incident."

* * *

**~ Silvya: As I promised, i gave you all the next chapter! As far as I know, there shouldn't be another like that ever again so I will update as soon as I can, at least once a week or two weeks. ~**


End file.
